OSPEK
by zhangkayee
Summary: "Kok bisa sih bidadari seindah kakak diturunin dari khayangan?." -Jongin "Dih, apa bgt" -Kyungsoo this is kaisoo fic /boy x boy WARN! BAHASA NON-BAKU. /bad summary [08.09.2017]
1. chapter 1

**_TITTLE: OSPEK_**

 ** _MAIN CAST: kaisoo_**

 ** _OTHER CAST: EXO ot12_**

 ** _AUTHOR: zhangkayee_**

 ** _WARN! YAOI_**

 ** _BAHASA NON-BAKU_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

Jam tangan yang ngelingkar di pergelangan tangan milik Kyungsoo udah nunjukin pukul 5.45 pagi.

Masih pagi emang, tapi engga buat Kyungsoo yang udah hampir setaun ini dilantik jadi anggota organisasi terkece seantero sekolahnya atau sering kita sebut osis.

Hm, emang bukan inisiatif Kyungsoo yang pengen ngikutin seleksi organisasi yang terpandang ini.

Tapi karna wali kelas nya yang misuh-misuh maksa Kyungsoo buat ikut seleksi.

Ya bukannya apa-apa, Kyungsoo itu punya otak yang cukup mendekati jenius, ya walaupun bawel tapi dia cukup disegani sama banyak guru di sekolahnya.

Jadi, mau engga mau Kyungsoo nurutin perkataan Gurunya.

 _Kyungsoo POV_

"Iiih mang cepetan dikit atuh motornyaa!", Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berperang melawan macet sepanjang Jalan Ir.H. Djuanda bareng mamang gojek yang pagi ini berperan nganterin Kyungsoo ke sekolahnya ngomel-ngomel gajelas sambil nyubitin pinggang si mamang gojek yang bahkan ga punya salah apapun.

 _poor_ mamang

"Aww aww sakit atuh Neng aww ALLAHUAKBARRRR".

si Mamang menjerit histeris setelah jari-jari lentik Kyungsoo mendarat dengan sangat mulus di kepalanya.

"NANG NENG NANG NENG, SAYA COWO MANGGG! GALIAT APA PENAMPILAN SAYA YANG _MANLY_ INI??!!"

cukuppp! kesabaran Kyungsoo udah cukup sampe disini, dengan sangat terpaksa Kyungsoo turun dari motor dan gak lupa kasih uang sepuluh rebuan buat si Mamang.

"Nih!", Kyungsoo ngomong sambil delekin Mang nya.

Sebel abisan.

Karna bingung mau naik apalagi selain angkot, akhirnya Kyungsoo jalan kaki setengah maraton buat sampe ke sekolahnya itu.

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah abad di perjalanan, Kyungsoo akhirnya sampe di sekolah nya itu dengan _mood_ yang _superrr duperrr_ berantakan, persis kayak cewe-cewe kalo lagi pms.

 _garang cuy._

"Cimooooooll!"

Kyungsoo muter bola matanya males, paling males kalo udah berurusan sama cabe berwujud manusia ini.

"Apasih, Baek." Kyungsoo yang lagi badmood ini masih aja masang wajah juteknya.

"Ih meni judes, pms neng?."

Baekhyun mah gitu. Pengertian tapi kadang suka ga ngaca gitu:(.

Gak peka apa kalo sahabat cimolnya itu lagi bete tingkat maksimal?.

Kyungsoo lebih milih buat gak nanggepin omongan Baekhyun. Males, suka berkepanjangan kaya rinduku ke ot12.

 _baper gak? h3h3_

"Gaisssssseuuu!".

Nah kalo yang ini bukan Baekhyun, tapi masih satu spesies sama dua cowo imut tadi.

Luhan namanya.

Luhan langsung nyamperin 2 ciwi-ciwi eh cowo-cowo yang lagi ngerumpi di bangku paling depan di kelasnya itu.

"Ngegibah gak ajak-ajak, ngegibahin aing ya?!" Luhan nih, dateng-dateng udah ngajak berantem ae.

"Ih naon sih Lu! orang kita lagi ngomongin angkatan baru yang bakal kita ospek!"

"Yaudasi gausa sewot!"

"Heh! maneh duluan ya yang sewot!"

"Tapi maneh ngerespon ya aing bales lagi!"

"Yaudah hayu!"

"Hayu naon?!!"

"Gulat!!"

Dan mereka berdua pun akhirnya tanding gulat.

Gulat beneran ya.

Kalo gulat boong-boong an.

Siapa yang nusuk siapa?

( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Di tengah keasyikan dua insan yang katanya lagi gulat-gulat an itu.

Mereka berdua tidak sadar.

Kalo ada yang diam-diam tersiksa karna pertandingan gulat mereka.

 _"Siapapun yang bisa nyelametin gue, tolong!" -_ batin Kyungsoo yang terdalam

MUAHAHAHAH

jadi ini ff non-baku pertama sekaligus project pertama aku di _wattpad_.

pengen coba-coba aja nulis _fanfic_ non-baku karna biasanya aku nulis _fanfic_ di ffn, lagi aku tulis yang baku disana. jadi harap dimaklum kalau abal-abal dan sangat receh karna ak masih pemula:(

di chap ini masih belum ada kaisoo momentnya karna ini masih ngenalin Kyungsoo beserta tetek bengeknya.

 _re: uke-uke gemay_

uhm, jadi paling kaisoo _moment_ adanya di chap depan sekalian sama ospeknya!

jadi ini mending dilanjut apa gak? :v

kalo mau dilanjut _review_ yaa!

 _zhangkayee [08.09.2017]_


	2. chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

 _Kyungsoo POV_

Serius deh, Kyungsoo lelah banget. Kalo aja tadi dia langsung ke ruang OSIS, pasti mood nya gak bakal seberantakan ini. Kyungsoo udah enggak kuat, pengennya sih langsung ngospek aja. Biar semua amarah nya bisa terlampiaskan ke dedek-dedek angkatan baru yang bakal dia bimbing.

Tapi, Kyungsoo gak sekejam itu.

Jadi nya yaa dia diem aja.

Kalo guru ter-killer sekaligus udah bau tanah ini nggak dateng, mungkin Baek sama Luhan udah jadi pusat perhatian di kelasnya. Tapi dewi fortuna lagi berpihak sama Kyungsoo.

"Ehm, Selamat pagi, anak-anak." iya, ini guru ter-kolot sekaligus wakasek kesiswaan yang paling ditakuti se-SM Senior High School.

Pak Uman namanya.

Nama jelasnya Pak Lee Sooman.

"Untuk anggota OSIS yang namanya disebut, boleh langsung kumpul di lapangan ya sayang-sayangqu cinta-cintaqu." Pak Uman yang lagi nyender-nyender manjah di meja guru langsung nunjukin senyuman mematikannya.

Siswa-siswi di kelas reflek langsung nundukkin kepala.

Bukan, bukan mengheningkan cipta.

Tapi takut mati beneran gara-gara senyumannya Pak Uman.

"Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan. Kalian boleh langsung kumpul di lapangan ya."

Tiga cowo-cowo cantik itu langsung aja ke lapangan setelah izin sama Pak Uman.

Pas udah sampe lapangan, mereka langsung disambut sama gerombolan manusia yang semuanya kompak pake atasan putih dan bawahan biru.

Kyungsoo selaku calon kandidat ketua OSIS, jadi ikut berperan lebih buat ospek taun ini. Hari ini dia bakal bener-bener capek. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan sambil nyemangatin dirinya sendiri.

 _Jongin POV_

Ini hari pertama Jongin di sekolah barunya. Iya, Jongin baru aja naik kelas 10. Masih cimit-cimit gemay gitu. Jongin ngeliatin orang-orang yang pake seragam sama kayak dia. Jongin ngeliatin sekitarnya. Dahi Jongin mengernyit heran. Murid-murid baru yang ada di sekitar Jongin pada tegang semua.

Mukanya.

Jongin ngebatin,

"Heran gua, di jaman yang udah semodern ini, apa senioritas masih harus dijunjung tinggi?"

Jongin ngedecak, masih bingung sama junior yang kadang ketakutan setengah mati sama seniornya. Padahal, apa sih yang harus ditakutin dari senior?

Kecuali kalo seniornya macem Jongin. Tanpa bertindak juga, orang-orang pasti ketakutan liat muka mesumnya.

"Semuanya tolong perhatikan."

Jongin yang lagi merenung sambil jongkok, begitu denger suara setengah teriak dari arah depan langsung bediri tegak.

"Sebelum mulai kegiatan orientasi siswa, saya akan membagi kelompok berdasarkan data yang sudah saya terima. Semuanya harap memperhatikan bla bla bla bla..."

Jongin udah bangun dari posisi jongkoknya, tapi jiwa jongin masih belum bangun dari dunia fantasinya. Jongin masih kepikiran sama lotek yang tadi pagi dia makan,

"yang tadi item-item di loteknya, kok kaya mirip apa gitu."

"tapi kecil banget, mana mungkin kalo tai."

"tapi tai cicak kan kecil-kecil item terus dipinggirnya ada putihnya."

"persis kaya yang tadi."

"apa tadi gua sarapan tai cicak ya?."

"soalnya rasa nya komplikasi pait asem asin tapi ada manis-manis nya dikit."

"ah, apa mungkin aku hanya berdelusi?"

Jongin yang lagi khusyuk ngebayangin bentuk dan tekstur tai cicak itu, tiba-tiba ngerasain sesuatu yang narik-narik pergelangan tangannya.

Iya, itu Park Chanyeol, balad nya Jongin sedari mereka masih berupa embrio. Chanyeol udah narikin pergelangan tangan Jongin sejak lima abad yang lalu. Tapi Jongin masih aja betah menerka-nerka 'benda hitam' yang ada di loteknya.

"tuh kan kaya ada yang megang, apakah aku berdelusi lagi?"

"Woy Hun, coba dah lu bantuin gua jewer si Jongin." Chanyeol yang udah angkat tangan, minta bantuan si Sehun buat ngadepin orang gila kayak Jongin.

"Siyap."

Ini juga sama, sahabatnya Jongin dari orok. Namanya Oh Sehun. Sehun yang dasarnya polos-polos lugutapi boong ya mau-mau aja dititah-titah sama Chanyeol.

Dengan mulut yang masih menganga dengan indahnya, kali ini Jongin ngerasa kalo ada yang jewer telinganya.

"Tuhkan delusi lagi ahahah. Eh tapi kok sakit y?"

"WOYYY MANEH!!!!"

Ngerasa kalo telinganya berdengung, reflek, Jongin langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"eh-eh-eh cicak eh-sinting ehh-"

'plak'

"AKKHHH!! AAKKHHH!! SAKIITTT!!."

Belum juga selesai ngomong, Jongin udah dapet geplakan maut di pipi kanannya.

Tiba-tiba Jongin ngerasa kalo pipinya sekarang berstatus terancam punah, gimana engga, orang yang Jongin gak tau dari mana datengnya itu tiba-tiba nabok pipi kebanggan Jongin dengan sangat sangat sangat keras.

Jongin yakin kalo sekarang pipinya pasti udah merah banget.

"Waktu senior lagi bicara di depan, kamu dengan santainya malah ketawa-ketawa sambil merem melek? Apa itu yang disebut sopan santun?!"

Makhluk yang Jongin yakin adalah anggota OSIS itu terus aja teriak-teriak ngomelin Jongin dengan dua kaki yang terus dia hentak-hentakin ke bawah tanah dan matanya yang melotot hampir kayak mau keluar.

Satu kalimat yang terlintas di pikiran Jongin

"Imut pisan, yawla."

Jongin sambil senyam-senyum merhatiin makhluk yang menurut Jongin lucunya kelewat bates itu.

"HEH ANAK BARU! BARU MASUK AJA UDAH BALAGA SIAH! KAMU DENGER OMONGAN SAYA ENGGAK?!!"

"Eh eh iya teh eh dek eh-aa..?"

Jongin nggak latah, dia cuma bingung aja, kakak kelas yang ada di depannya ini dedek-dedek TK Tadika Mesra atau mbak-mbak SPG atau bahkan.. aa-aa?.

Tapi, wajah, postur tubuh, sama penampilannya nggak meyakinkan kalo dia itu aa-aa. Cuma model rambutnya yang pendek aja yang bikin Jongin mikir kalo dia itu cowo.

"DAK DEK DAK DEK UDAH JELAS SAYA INI KAKAK KELAS KAMU! PAKE MANGGIL TETEH-TETEHAN SEGALA! KAMU INI BUTA APA SINTING??!"

"Iya, aku buta dan sinting karnamu kak." -kji

Jongin nggak takut, suer. Wajah si kakak yang katanya cowo itu bener-bener bisa bikin hati Jongin dag dig dug ser tak menentu meskipun lagi ngambek.

Eh tapi masa sih beneran cowo, wajah nya itu cantik plus lucu imut mempesona gitu. Apalagi bibirnya, eh tunggu, bibirnya kok bentuk hati? Dia pake lipstick merek apa sih? Bibirnya pink cherish penuh gitu.

Duh

Jadi pengen nyicip.

Karna udah nggak tahan liat bibir penuh nya si teteh-eh kakak yang ada di depannya itu, Jongin akhirnya beraniin diri main nyosor aja.

Eh nyosor, nyela maksudnya.

Tanpa peduliin emosi Kyungsoo yang semakin meluap. Jongin langsung aja nyela omongan Kyungsoo.

"Kok bisa sih bidadari seindah kakak diturunin dari khayangan?"

Jongin mah kalo ngomong suka oot alias out of topic gituuu. Orang lagi ngambek malah digombalin. Mana gombalannya picisan banget lagi, cuih.

"D-dih a-apa banget siiii."

Tanpa Jongin sadar, pipi Kyungsoo udah ada semburat merah muda nya gitchu, saking shy nya telinga Kyungsoo sampe ikut memerah juga.

Jongin yang sadar kalo Kyungsoo sekarang lagi shy-shy cat langsung nunjukkin smirknya.

"Ampuh juga ni gombalan kerdus."

TBC

Hii! Kay kembali dengan ospek chapter dua!

Jadi chap ini dua kali lebih panjang dari anu Jongin-eh dari chapter pertama maksudnya.Karna kemaren ada yang comment kalo chap yang kemaren terlalu pendek, jadi ya aku panjangin aja ehehe.

Soalnya kalo pendek ngga ena.

Kurang ughhh gitu.

Juga teruntuk Nyai Sooman yang sudah bersedia aku nistakan di chapter ini, maapin ya:( /sungkem

Next? Vomments yaa biar author makin semangat updatenyaa!

[zhangkayee 09.09.2017]


End file.
